1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus to display a main image and a sub image on a display part, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus, which supports a picture in picture (PIP) function and a picture out picture (POP) function, has been widely used. The PIP and POP functions allow a display part to display two images, i.e., a main image and a sub image thereon simultaneously. The PIP function is to process image signals input from at least two image sources to display the main image on the display part and to display the sub image within the main image. The POP function is to display the main image and to display the sub image on an outside of the main image.
Hereinafter, a function of displaying the main and sub images on the display part simultaneously will be referred to as the PIP function, regardless of positions of the main and sub images.
In a related art display apparatus which supports the PIP function, a display state of the sub image, i.e., the position and size thereof is adjusted in a separate menu. Also, the related art display apparatus provides respective menus to adjust the position of the main image, and to change the position of the sub image displayed within the main image into an outside thereof or to change it vice versa. Thus, in the related art display apparatus, a user may enter the respective menus to adjust the positions of the main image and the sub image.